The City Looks So Nice From Here
by MG12CSI16
Summary: With a new found resentment he watched her cry, ignoring every ragged gasp that escaped her lips because in that moment he realized he hated the person she had become.


My first Cath/Vartann story. Reviews would be lovely. :)

* * *

**The City Looks So Nice From Here**

The diner was empty, the only sound coming from the tv hanging on the wall. She could feel her heart beat faster as she clung tightly to her coffee mug. He was sitting across from her, arms folded across his chest while he stared blankly.

"What did you want to talk about Lou?" she finally asked him, unable to take the silent tension floating around her. Lou sighed and pushed his cup back, leaning his head to the side. He tried his hardest to keep the bitter tone out of his voice, but anger and heartbreak had all the control now.

"I don't think this is working, you and me." Gauging her reaction he was somewhat ashamed at the way he barked at her. She hadn't done it in purpose, she probably wasn't even aware of what she was doing to him.

For the past few months she became distant to him, working late and pushing him away when they were finally alone. Of course she had priorities now, being the night shift supervisor for the crime lab.

"Cath, look at me." he spoke kindly this time, reaching over and lifting her chin with his fingers.

The tears that clouded her blue eyes tore him apart. He rarely saw her cry, he couldn't even remember the last time she had. Normally she would try and hide it, as if she were ashamed of it.

"I don't want to do this," he began, putting his hand back on the wooden table.

"Than don't." she spat, leaning against the seat in an attempt to put distance between them. There were still tears in her eyes, but there was a fire in them as well. Her gaze seemed to burn through him, paralyzing him as he watched her further.

"I don't see what's wrong with us, we could see each other more yes but it's not like we argue constantly." He felt his own anger bubble up as she ranted at him.

"That's because you're not around enough!" Lou could feel his cheeks burn red as his voice raised ever so slightly. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"All I'm saying is we are not in a place where a relationship can thrive the way we want it to. You being supervisor is taking it's toll and I think it's best if we let go for a while." Thankful he finally had the weight off his shoulders he exhaled and sank into his seat.

"You're wrong you know," her voice was small and shaky as she tried to keep control. Her hands were balled into fists that rested on the table in front of her.

"We could make this work. I can take some time off, we could go visit Lindsey together one weekend." Catherine's attempt to change his mind fell on deaf ears. Lou could only give her a pitying look and shake his head in defeat.

"It's not going to be enough Cath, even if we try I know it will never be enough for you." his words seem to sink in as the woman in front of him suddenly crumbled into nothing. Her tears were spilling down her cheeks as her arms wrapped tightly around herself. It might make him selfish, maybe even an ass, but all Lou could do was watch. No attempt was made at comforting her, only a cold glare was sent in her direction.

Catherine's body was shaking even harder while the sound of her sobs filled the room. A curious waitress poked her head out of the kitchen, retreating when she received a dark look from Lou.

His attention turned back to Catherine, still crying with her head hung. With a new found resentment he watched her cry, ignoring every ragged gasp that escaped her lips because in that moment he realized he hated the person she had become.

Tossing a few bills on the table, he stood and put a cigarette in his mouth, stepping into the night air. The wind nipped at the exposed skin of his face, the melancholy feeling in his stomach intensifying as he took another drag of the cigarette. Before he opened his car door he tossed a last glance back at the diner, squinting to see Catherine through the glass.

Her gaze was cold and unforgiving as she watched him, his movements slow as guilt weighed him down. Tearing his eyes from her he got in and brought the engine to life. Pressing his foot on the gas he tore from the parking lot, ignoring the squealing of his tires.

When Catherine looked back, she found herself looking at a cloud of dust, his car disappearing into the horizon. With a sigh she put her head in her hands, ignoring the sound of his voice as his words echoed in her ears.

_It will never be enough for you._

She cursed loudly and slammed a fist on the table when she realized he was right. It would never be enough.


End file.
